


Falling

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Castiel, Autumn, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shy Castiel, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet in autumn and the leaves aren't the only things falling - literally. When a thunderstorm starts they find shelter in a narrow cave and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas are about 18 or 19 years old and both human.  
> I guess this is smut with pretty much plot cause the smut only is in chapter 3.

It was early October, one of the last nice and sunny days of the year, and the woods seemed almost magical in the golden sunlight which warmed Dean’s back as he strode towards the forest. He knew the way inside out, having walked the path probably hundreds of times since his childhood.

His hands buried in his pockets he approached edge of the woods, too lost in thought to notice the beauty that autumn had brought to the forest. Soon he stepped on the familiar path that wound through the woods but left it again a few minutes later, making his way through the trees and underbrush to what nearly looked like a passageway of trees and smaller plants.

He walked on for nearly half an hour, noticing how it got cooler and a little darker the further he went but he didn’t mind. This time of the year was his favourite to be outside, especially in the woods which appeared to be surrounded by an aura of mystery. He liked the quiet, only interrupted by the chirping of birds and the cracking of leaves and twigs under his boots, loved to watch the falling of colourful leaves all around him and the taste of the apples and nuts he found occasionally.

Finally he reached his destination: a graveyard in the middle of the woods, probably several hundred years old judging by the highly weathered and overgrown headstones which inscriptions could barely be read anymore. All kinds of plants were growing in the former clearing and tree roots had caused several of the headstones to fall over.

Dean walked over the cemetery and towards a huge, old tree. Grabbing the lowest branch he pulled himself up and started climbing until he reached his usual spot, a branch fork at a height of approximately ten feet. He got comfortable, leaned back against the trunk and looked over the graveyard.

Nowadays he couldn’t spend much time on his own anymore but when he managed to slip away for a while he always came to this spot. He liked the peace and quiet and where others might see the creepiness of this place it was a place of idyll to him.

If he craned his neck he could see a small stream glisten in the sunlight through the leaves surrounding him, sometimes he could even hear it rushing over the smoothly polished pebbles but today all he heard was the wind whooshing through the treetops. Closing his eyes he breathed in the clean air and smiled lightly. This was his special place, the one no one knew about and where he always was alone. He let his mind wander and just sat up in the tree for a while, enjoying the sunlight on his face.

Suddenly a noise made him open his eyes and look around. Something had cracked on the ground and in the next moment he heard someone curse, followed by a loud thud.

“What the hell…” he mumbled, trying to make something out on the overgrown ground. Eventually he spotted a figure on the edge of the cemetery.

“Dammit!” the figure hissed and got up.

Dean realised it was a guy with dark hair, apparently he’d stumbled over one of the fallen headstones. He grinned and watched him but stayed quiet, not wanting the guy to notice him. After all, this was his place.

When the guy made his way towards Dean’s tree – more careful this time – Dean wondered how he could have missed him walking through the forest since his steps sounded like cannon shots in the silence surrounding them. He must have been completely lost in thought.

He huffed when he saw the guy stop, take a look around and sit down on one of the huge roots of the tree Dean was sitting in. Staring down at what little he could see of him through the leaves Dean prayed he’d just leave, he didn’t want anyone else to be here but to his annoyance the guy did the opposite: he set his backpack on the ground in front of him and unpacked it.

After a few moments Dean realised what the guy was doing and sighed quietly. He’d pulled out a sketch book, some pencils, water colours and more drawing utensils. That might take a while.

Trying to ignore him he leaned his head back against the trunk and closed his eyes again. At least this guy was quiet and soon Dean had nearly forgotten about him again as he was about to doze off but once again this day didn’t go as well and quietly as he’d hoped.

A sudden, deafening crack of thunder startled him out of his daydreams and he flinched. With a yelp he lost his balance and tried to grab the branch but missed it and plunged from the tree, hitting and breaking a few thinner branches on his way down.

All of this happened so fast that the guy on the ground couldn’t even react. Dean hit the ground with a thump, just a few feet away from where he sat. For a second the guy just stared at Dean, then he jumped up and rushed over to him.

“Oh shit, are you okay?!” He carefully touched Dean’s shoulder and Dean groaned quietly. “C’mon, say something, please!” The guy was panicking.

“Fuck…” Dean muttered and rolled onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Are you alright?”

Dean snorted at that question. “Dude, I just fell like ten feet from a fucking tree… Do I look like I’m…?” He trailed off when he opened his eyes and looked into cerulean ones that stared down at him with worry. Now he could see the guy clearly and up close for the first time since he’s stumbled onto the graveyard.

“What the hell were you doing up there anyway? You scared the hell out of me!” The guy gripped Dean’s arm and carefully helped him sit up.

Squinting again, Dean shook his head cautiously but immediately stopped when the movement made him sick. “I’ve been up there for an hour or so,” he muttered and tried to get up but stumbled. The other guy caught him.

“Easy, you might’ve broken something.” He looked up at him, his head slightly tilted to the side, their faces just a few inches apart.

“Damn, usually I’d say something like ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you’re so pretty you gotta be and angel’ but since I’m the one who just fell that probably ain’t working. And lemme tell you, it definitely hurts…” Dean mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

“You definitely hit your head,” the guy stated, shaking his own.

“No I didn’t. I mean, I kinda did, but you’re cute.” Dean shrugged and gave him a lopsided grin despite the pain. He usually was pretty straightforward but this was blunt, even for him.

The guy made sure Dean could stand without stumbling or falling again and let go of him, eyeing him closely. “So you weren’t spying on me or something?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean carefully shook his head. “Nah, I was there way before you came here. Why would you draw this far in the woods anyway?”

“I’m painting, not draw-“

A second peal of thunder drowned out the rest of his sentence. It caused Dean to wince and duck his head, he wasn’t exactly fond of thunderstorms while being in the middle of a forest. Big raindrops started falling in the next moment and the other guy whirled around with a curse, snatching his sketch book and colours to protect them from the rain.

Without a warning it started pouring down on the two boys and a now clearly visible bolt of lightning was followed by another earsplitting thunderclap.

“Fuck!” Dean hissed again as the guy hectically put his stuff into his backpack. The rain was attenuated by the treetops but there was no doubt they’d both be soaked in a minute or two.

“C’mon, I know somewhere we can wait till this is over!” Dean yelled over the noise and grabbed the guy’s wrists, pulling him away from the graveyard and even deeper into the forest.

“Where are we going?” the guy shouted, pressing his backpack to his chest in an attempt to keep its contents dry.

Dean didn’t answer, he just kept running through the downpour pulling the other guy with him. It had gotten so dark he could barely see more than a few feet ahead and he stumbled and slipped over fallen branches, stones and rotting, wet leaves. Eventually they reached a small hill and hurried to its other side where a ledge stuck out.

“Duck,” he commanded and bent down to crawl into a cavern beneath the ledge. It was a narrow cave he’d found years ago, barely wide enough for two people but it was better than nothing.

Dean crouched and leaned against the earth wall, trying to make space for the guy. They were both soaking wet and panting from their run.

“Guess we gotta sit this one out here,” Dean muttered and wrapped his arms around himself, he was freezing.

“Great…” The guy wiped the back of his hand over his wet face, then carefully opened his backpack to check on his sketch book. He heaved a relieved sigh, apparently nothing had happened to it.

Looking over at Dean he gave a faint smile. “At least we’re not getting any wetter now.” He pulled out a Thermos bottle and held it out to Dean. “You want some?”

“What’s that?” He eyed the bottle and then looked up into those incredible blue eyes.

“Cocoa.” He smiled again. “Guess we could both use some warmth.”

Dean smiled back and took the bottle to unscrew it and pour some of the hot liquid into the cup. “Thanks.” He carefully took a few sips, looking outside into the pouring rain and semi-darkness. Every few moments the trees were lit by lightning for a split second and thunder echoed through the woods.

“I’m Castiel by the way.”

“Dean. And sorry about scaring you. Didn’t mean to fall outta that tree…” He clutched the cup, glad about the heat, and tried to stop his teeth from chattering.

“I think we should probably get out of these wet clothes,” Castiel mumbled and avoided Dean’s gaze. “Y’know, so that we don’t get sick…”

Dean nodded, drank off the cocoa and handed the bottle and cup back to Castiel. “Guess you’re right. I’m fucking freezing.”

He unzipped his hoodie and took it off before gripping the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. “Dammit, I’m completely drenched. Fucking thunderstorm,” he grumbled and looked for a place to put his wet clothes. Only then he noticed Castiel’s stare. “What?”

“Uh, nothing, you’re just…” Castiel blushed lightly and looked at the cup he’d refilled with cocoa.

“I’m what?” 

“You’re, um, hurt. I mean, you have bruises all over your body.”

Looking himself up and down Dean huffed; at least he was pretty sure nothing was broken. Maybe a mild concussion judging by his admittedly slightly strange behaviour. “Shit happens. Aren’t you gonna take your clothes off?”

Castiel’s cheeks reddened even more and he took a sip to hide his face.

“Hey, man, don’t worry. I’m not gonna do anything. Unless you want me to.” Dean grinned at him. When he realised Castiel was uncomfortable with the situation – or maybe just really shy – he stared out into the rain again, giving him what little privacy was possible in the cramped space as the boy started undressing.

They sat in silence for a while, shivering from the cold and taking turns at drinking cocoa and warming their hands on the cup.

“What were you doing in that tree anyway?” Castiel asked after what felt like forever and glanced at Dean.

“I go there when I wanna be alone and think. I like the quiet and solitude. And that graveyard is pretty cool.”

Castiel nodded understandingly.

“So you went there to dr… paint?” he corrected himself, remembering what Castiel had told him right before the thunderstorm had started.

“Yes. I love the woods in autumn but I’ve never been in this part so I thought I’d just go and see if there’s anything I want to paint. The colours are so vibrant with all this yellow, orange, crimson and violet between the usual green, I really like that,” he explained with a smile. “The atmosphere is just really special with the light shimmering through the canopy of leaves, painting patterns on the ground and illuminating the treetops. It’s kinda magical I think.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Fall can be pretty awesome around here – when it’s not pouring like this.” He nodded at the rain with a scowl.

“I like the rain, too. Maybe not when I’m soaking wet and cold but it looks nice and you can take great photographs…” He trailed off when he noticed Dean’s smirk.

“You always this nerdy, Cas? Is it okay if I call you Cas?”

Castiel nodded and pulled his knees to his chest. “I just like art, so?” he mumbled defensively.

Dean handed him the cup again. “I didn’t mean to offend you. Would you show me some of your work?”

Hesitating for a moment, Cas looked at Dean, trying to figure out if he was making fun of him but Dean’s expression was sincere. He pulled the sketch book out of his backpack and handed it over.

Dean took it with clammy hands, careful not to touch the drawings and paintings, and flipped through the book. “They’re nice.”

“Thanks. It just sucks that the paint couldn’t dry earlier, I bet it looks terrible now…”

Flicking to the last page Castiel had been working on he looked at it. The flecks of paint, mostly shades of red, yellow and orange over the grey and green that seemingly should be the graveyard, had left a blurred print on the opposite blank page. Dean turned the book around to show it to Cas. “I think it’s actually pretty cool.”

Cas eyed it for a while and eventually nodded. “It’s interesting. Too bad I didn’t have time to finish it.”

Dean nodded and tried to think of something to say to avoid the awkward silence between them. “It’s really fucking freezing. Think this is gonna stop anytime soon?” he started.

With a shrug Castiel rummaged for something in his backpack and finally pulled out a pencil. “I don’t know, hope so. Feels like it’s getting colder with every minute.” He started sketching something and Dean wondered how he could even see enough in the twilight surrounding them.

He scooted over a bit so there were only a few inches between them and rearranged his wet clothes on the ground in front of him. Castiel glanced at him, all too aware of the warmth radiating from Dean’s body even though he had to be just as cold as him.

“You ever got stuck in a cavern with a stranger before?” Dean eventually asked.

“No, you?”

He smirked and nudged Cas in the side. “Not with such a cute one.”

“I really think you hit your head,” Castiel mumbled and stared at his sketch book again.

“Nah, I’m always like this,” he said with a grin and leaned his head back against the wall, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye.

Castiel drew in silence for a while before he worked up the courage to ask, “So, you’re, uh, gay?”

“Bi, actually. What about you?”

Feeling yet another blush creep over his cheeks Cas shrugged lightly. “I don’t really know. I mean, I’m not sure.”

“Hm.” Dean looked him up and down and snuffled. “Mind if I come closer? I feel like I’m freezing to death, probably just like you, and we could try to keep each other warm. No ulterior motives, promise.”

Castiel glanced up at him briefly and gave a short nod as he put his sketch book and pencil back into his backpack. “’kay…”

Without another word Dean moved closer and wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders to pull him against his body, watching his reaction to see if he crossed any lines but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

After a while Dean started to doze off again, the steady rain lulling him to sleep, and Cas nudged him. “Hey, you shouldn’t fall asleep.”

“Huh?” Dean blinked at him. “Why not?”

“You might have a concussion.”

With a yawn he mumbled, “But I’m tired and cold and this sucks.” He closed his eyes again.

Castiel nudged him harder. “Stay awake.”

“Let me sleep.”

“No. You really should try to stay awake.”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled and shifted to get more comfortable. This whole situation was just stupid.

“Make me,” Cas replied and bit his tongue when he noticed a grin spreading over Dean’s face.

“Okay.” He slowly leaned closer, giving Cas enough time to move away but he didn’t so Dean gently pressed his lips against Castiel’s, feeling his breath hitch.

When Cas still didn’t pull away and instead kissed him back, Dean reached up his hand and cupped his face, deepening the kiss and licking over Cas’s lips, asking for access. Cas parted his lips and Dean slid his tongue into his mouth, swallowing Castiel’s soft moan.

Castiel’s hands reached for Dean, tracing over his back and abs as the boys moved to get into a more comfortable position.

Eventually Dean broke the kiss to catch his breath and panted, “Think we should get rid of our jeans?”

Castiel just nodded, he’d never done anything like this before but he couldn’t stop himself, Dean was too hot and he was too horny to think twice about it. He reached for Dean’s belt and unbuckled it before undoing his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean lifted his hips to get out of his jeans and threw them to the rest of his wet clothes before pulling Cas in his lap and kissing him hungrily. His hands all over Castiel’s body Dean thrust up against him and gave a low groan that was drowned out by rolling thunder.

Cas was losing his shyness with every second, his hands slid down to the wet fabric of Dean’s boxers that clung to his body, leaving nothing to his imagination, and he gripped his hips, pulling Dean up to meet his own movements. He gasped when Dean’s hot breath ghosted over his neck and he started nipping and kissing the soft skin.

“You’re so pretty…” Dean mumbled into his ear and gently tugged on Cas’s earlobe with his teeth. He didn’t notice the blush on Castiel’s face as his lips traced down his neck and to his collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys on Cas’s skin.

Both of them weren’t aware of the cold and their shivering anymore as their bodies pressed against each other and they shared another heated kiss. When Castiel started fumbling with his own belt Dean pulled back for a moment and looked into his eyes, trying to catch his breath. “You sure about this?”

Undoing his belt and jeans Cas nodded quickly, his wet hair spraying tiny droplets of water all around, then he leaned close to kiss Dean fervently. “I want you,” he mumbled against Dean’s lips and rolled his hips against Dean’s. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s spiky hair and tugged gently as he nipped at his bottom lip.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s back and pulled him up into a kneeling position to start peeling his soaked jeans off his thighs. After a short struggle and a slightly nervous chuckle from Cas the jeans landed on the ground and he straddled Dean’s hips again, all too aware that all that separated them now was the thin, wet fabric of their underwear. Cas bit his lip to stifle a moan when Dean thrust his hips up again and Cas could feel his erection slide against his own.

He wanted this guy, this complete stranger, right there, right then, and surprisingly he didn’t care about anything at all, didn’t think about possible consequences or what would happen afterwards. He just couldn’t care less as he rolled his hips and groaned at the sensation.

Starting to kiss him again, Dean ran his hands down Cas’s back and cupped his ass, pulling him even closer and setting up a rhythm as he ground into him faster. Their kisses got sloppier, their hands explored every inch of the other’s body and eventually Castiel sat back, breathing heavily. He didn’t hesitate for a single second and pulled his boxer briefs off.

“Damn…” Dean mumbled, his eyes darting down for a moment, and smirked at him.

Cas’s face and neck grew hot despite the chilly, damp air and for a moment he thought this might be a terrible idea but then Dean ghosted his fingertips over his length before wrapping his hand around it and slowly moving it up and down, making Cas moan and squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. Suddenly Dean let go and gently pushed Castiel off of him. Cas whimpered at the loss of contact and stared up at him in confusion and bewilderment.

Smiling reassuringly, Dean took off his boxers, placed them on the ground and sat back like he had before. He grabbed Cas’s waist and pulled him back onto his lap, gasping when he could finally feel Castiel’s hot erection against his own. He bit his bottom lip hard and leaned his head back against the wall as Cas started humping into him, his soft noises and the friction nearly driving Dean insane.

While Dean’s hands grabbed Castiel’s ass again, his fingers digging into the skin and leaving faint marks, Cas’s fingertips traced over Dean’s nipples, causing him to whimper softly as they kissed hungrily and continued to thrust against each other.

Eventually Dean couldn’t take it much longer, he felt like he’d explode if he didn’t get more friction so he slipped his right hand between their bodies and wrapped it around both of their lengths. Castiel groaned when Dean started stroking them and thumbed his head before every downward movement, spreading their precome over both of their dicks. He bucked up into Dean’s hand automatically, overwhelmed by the experience.

Cas had to muster up all self-control to not come right then, he wanted this to last at least a little longer. He leaned down and started sucking at Dean’s neck, feeling his dick twitch when Dean moan a wrecked “Cas…”.

Dean knew he couldn’t last much longer either, he felt the heat in his belly rise and quickened his strokes. With a long moan Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, thrusting his hips up into his hand, and gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly as Dean’s thumb running over his head sent him over the edge. He bit down on Dean’s neck and groaned as he came over Dean’s hand, their dicks and stomachs.

The feeling of Castiel’s teeth sinking in his skin and his come spurting onto him was too much for Dean, he bucked his hips up two, three more times and moaned when his orgasm took over, painting their torsos with his own come. When it finally receded Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, leaned back against the cold wall and pulled Cas against his chest.

They were still panting and feeling weary and boneless as the sweat cooled on their skins and made them shiver even more than before. Dean looked out of the cavern over Cas’s head into the semi-dark afternoon, realising that the thunderstorm had moved on and it was only drizzling now.

“A-are y-you as cold as m-me?” Cas asked with chattering teeth and pressed his body even more tightly to Dean’s. He didn’t know what else to say and was too embarrassed to look at him now that he’d come down from his high.

“Mhm. Guess we c-can leave, it’s ba-barely raining anymore. After we cleaned this m-mess up.” Dean grinned, feeling the stickiness on his skin.

Cas nodded and finally glanced at Dean before getting off of him and kneeling down next to his backpack. “Uh, yes…” After a moment he found a pack of tissues and handed Dean some before cleaning himself up. He knew he was blushing again and to his surprise he didn’t really feel satisfied. He wanted more. More kisses, more sex, more Dean. But he also knew he was too shy to initiate anything and instead quickly put on his still clammy underwear and jeans.

Dean watched him as he wiped the come off his stomach, noticing how quiet Castiel was. “You okay?”

With a nod and a quietly mumbled “Yes” Cas finished dressing himself and avoided looking at Dean.

“Hey, dude, you… you wanted this, right?” Dean asked uncertainly, worry apparent in his face. “I mean, I thought you did, and if not, I…”

Cas looked into his eyes, realising Dean thought he might’ve done this against Cas’s will. “No, no, I wanted it. Really. I did. I just…” He shrugged lightly and stared at the ground. “I’ve never, y’know, done anything like this before…”

He’d never felt this longing for another person before, this need to be with someone, but he couldn’t just go ahead and tell Dean about it. He basically didn’t know anything about this guy but he wanted to change that. Thinking feverishly he glanced over at Dean who was getting into his boxers.

Castiel quickly ripped a page out of his sketch book and scribbled something on it while Dean put his shirt back on, then pretended to look for something in his backpack as he felt Dean’s eyes on him. He folded the piece of paper and slid it into a pocket of Dean’s hoodie when he was buckling his belt, hoping it wouldn’t get too damaged by the still damp fabric. Then he checked the contents of his backpack before zipping it up.

“I, um, I think I’m leaving now,” he mumbled and crawled towards the opening. “My mum is probably worried about me.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean hectically put on his hoodie then grabbed Castiel’s sleeve and stopped him. “Uh, maybe… maybe we’ll see each other again.”

Cas smiled shyly and nodded. “Maybe. Goodbye, Dean.”

***

After Dean had gone home and Mary had opened the door to let her still wet and shivering son in she’d immediately sent him to take a hot shower, saving her rebuke for later. Dean had rolled his eyes at her back when she’d left his room after a ten minutes lecture about him being irresponsible and her being scared. He hadn’t told her about his fall from the tree, knowing she wouldn’t have left him alone and she was already worried enough.

Just as his mother had predicted, Dean got sick and barely left his bed in the following days. When his little brother entered his room after Dean had already spent four days in bed Dean just glared at him. “What do you want?” he grumbled, his voice hoarse from his constant coughing.

“Just wanted to borrow your hoodie, y’know, the dark red one. Mine’s in the washing machine and I need one.”

“Forg-“ He was interrupted by his own sneeze.

“Pleeeease, Dean? I’ll make you a cup of cocoa. And mum baked cookies, I’ll bring you some.”

Dean scowled at Sam but eventually gave in as he had to cough again. After all cocoa sounded tempting and it made Dean think of Castiel – for the umpteenth time in the past days. “Alright, fine. ‘s over there at the window,” he finally croaked.

“Thanks.” Sam smiled at him, grabbed the hoodie and put it on, then he left the room.

When Sam came back with the cocoa and cookies a couple of minutes later he had a smug grin on his face.

“You didn’t spit into the cocoa, did ya?” Dean looked at him suspiciously.

“No, I just found something in your hoodie. Here.” He set the mug and plate down and handed Dean a folded, rumpled piece of paper. “Whoever she is, she can definitely draw.”

Staring at the piece of paper in confusion Dean tried to make sense of Sam’s words. He waited till his brother was gone, then carefully unfolded the piece of paper and gaped at it. It was a portrait, drawn with a pencil in quick movements, but it was definitely him. He immediately recognised the style. On the bottom of the note was a phone number. 

When had Castiel slipped this into his pocket? And when the hell had he drawn him? Dean remembered him sketching something in the twilight of the cave and had to smile. He sat up and lay the sketch on his nightstand, eyeing it as he picked up the mug and started drinking.

Eventually he reached for his cell phone and stared at it for a moment before he started typing. He really wanted to see Castiel again, get to know him. And try to figure out if he was the only one who might’ve fallen for a complete stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this fic, it took me way longer than I expected because university started again, sorry about making you wait. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
